Talk:Swords of Sanghelios
I don't think the pages should be merged, since the Heretic and Separatist pages discuss sufficiently different factions. The Heretics' motivation is religious, a crisis of faith if you will. The Separatists' motives are more political; the Elites' demotion in favor of the Brute caste, along with the assassination of Elite councillors by the Brutes help spark the fighting. The two factions are also active in different periods of Halo 2: the Heretics are defeated before the Civil War of the Covenant really begins. Lo-Volt, August 8, 2006, 0201 hours EDT. :I agree. --Dragonclaws 05:27, 9 August 2006 (UTC) I also agree. The Heretic movement ended with the Heretic leader's death. The Seperatists are a result of a direct civil war within the Covenant political structure, hence why Brutes, Drones, Jackals, and Prophets are now against Elites, Grunts, and Hunters. A merger would be a mistake. Also, much of the Seperatists is speculation since by the end of the game, the movement is just starting. --CrzyAznSprtn 13:01, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Covenant Separatists not the same as Heretics I have been reading the Heretic, Covenant Separatist articles along with the one about that famous Imperial Admiral and it seems that the Elites are against Humans yet some points say that they are allies. So perhaps it should be noted that while some of the Elites have sided with the Arbiter, others have decided to go against both sides? User:Darth Batrus Are the grunts actually part of this Just a question, but on the to Et tu brute video, the grunts were seen fighting with brutes. care to comment? :68.234.4.254 21:22, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah I have a theroy on this I think the grunts would prefer to be under the command of the elites who they are more familiar with and dont seem to beat them however the grunts who were on brute controlled ships and other variours brute held bases are forsed to work for them and follow there orders. User:Kami-Sama extend page can some one expand this page with pictures of variours elites hunters and grunts from halo two levels Gravemind, Uprising, The Great Journey and High Charity :I can't take screenshots, but I'll see about at least getting some pictures to show what the articles about. 'guesty-persony- ' 17:23, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Kk it'll be much apreshiated User:Kami-Sama When are these pics going to be added User:Kami-Sama Covenant Species Names would it be less confusing if I changed the names of the Covenant species from the Covenant translation (Sangheili, Unggoy, etc) to the human translation (Elites, Grunts, etc)? Not everyone knows the Covenant translation, so it my be confusing for casual readers. simon RJ 17:03, 26 June 2007 (UTC) At the behest of gravemind If Masterchief is meant to stop truth and his guards at the behest of gravemind, why isn't the flood on Masterchiefs side? gravemind is said to be the flood leader... Cortana says in a cutscene that Gravemind was distracting them or something, but otherwise, he just didn't want to starve, because the Covenant were going to activate Halo. Also, even after you meet gravemind, you still have to fight the flood. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 12:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) The whole point of sending the Master Chief to High Charity was to kill him. Think about it, Gravemind didn't need the Chief to get the Index. The Control Room was surrounded by pissed off Elites, there was no real danger that Halo would go off. There were two reasons the Gravemind wanted the Chief on High Charity: -To get Cortana, a valuable source of knowledge on both humans and covenant -To kill the Chief, the only real Reclaimer at the moment. If Chief killed Truth, well, so be it. If not, the Flood would. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Questioning Member races of Separatist Well, the article clearly states that Grunts and Hunters are with the separatists, but in Halo 3 I see them fighting alongside the Brutes, what's up with that? Shouldn't actions be taken to ensure this article is au jour? Troubleshooter 20:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Arbitorials? I rember hearing this quote in the Sirea 117: So is their official name the Arbitorials and should it be mentioned the article?--Darth Scott 03:57, 30 October 2007 (UTC) He never says "Arbitorials." He just says "When we are victorious." If he were to say "Arbitorials", it would be noticable. Kap2310 20:33, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sure your hearing this dude.... --Ajax 013 20:37, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I was pretty sure he said something like "Arbitorials" I'm probably wrong--Darth Scott 00:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC)